


The hero and the bad guy

by purgatorycitizen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatorycitizen/pseuds/purgatorycitizen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosa può fare un uomo quando il male ha il volto della persona che ama? È un flashback, il ricordo di una notte di ventiquattro anni fa, quando due ragazzi molto diversi tra loro si dicono addio prima di prendere strade diverse. Sono due persone agli antipodi ma sono amici, per anni non hanno fatto che contare l'uno sull'altro e adesso è il momento di separarsi: uno è l'eroe che darà la caccia ai cattivi, l'altro è il cattivo che si scontrerà con l'eroe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hero and the bad guy

  
Cosa può fare un uomo quando il male ha il volto della persona che ama? 

**Giugno 1988 – Dorchester.**

James Moriarty era il ragazzo strano, quello che a scuola prendevano tutti in giro e guardavano con un misto di compassione, curiosità e disprezzo. Non aveva amici, era un tipo solitario, asociale, a tratti inquietante, forse troppo perché qualcuno fosse in grado di capirlo.  
C’era solo una persona che era riuscita a legare con lui, un singolo essere umano in grado di capire e condividere il suo mondo fragile e troppo confuso per chiunque fosse anche solo vagamente definito come normale.  
Greg Lestrade era un ragazzo difficile, tormentato e pieno di problemi: la sua famiglia era incasinata, la sua vita privata era incasinata e a scuola non s’impegnava abbastanza perché in fondo era sicuro di non essere destinato a fare niente nella vita.  
Per qualche strano scherzo del destino queste due persone così diverse si incontrarono all’inizio dei difficili anni del liceo e diventarono amici, crearono un legame che sembrava essere destinato a non spezzarsi mai.  
Quel legame fu la sola cosa che permise a entrambi di sopravvivere al liceo e di rendere quegli anni piacevoli da trascorrere. Erano una strana accoppiata, così diametralmente opposti da far storcere il naso a chiunque li vedesse insieme, ma abbastanza forti da ignorare i bisbigli e le insinuazioni.  
Cinque anni erano trascorsi da quando si erano incontrati la prima volta nel sotterraneo del liceo, quando Jim Moriarty aveva alzato gli occhi di scatto e si era ritrovato a guardare Greg Lestrade, il ragazzo dall’aria minacciosa che indossava sempre una giacca di pelle e che faceva a botte con chiunque osasse guardarlo in un modo che non gli piaceva. Entrambi cercavano un posto dove rifugiarsi e lo trovarono, lentamente, nella loro amicizia. Cinque anni, e adesso erano pronti a scegliere una strada, a decidere cosa fare del loro futuro.  
E non solo questo. Era il momento della verità, di lasciarsi per la prima volta da quando si conoscevano e di farlo senza rimpianti, con la promessa che quel forte legame non si sarebbe mai spezzato.  
« Cosa succederà adesso? » la domanda di Greg nascondeva un’infinita possibilità di risposte.  
« So già che cosa farai: tu diventerai un poliziotto. » rispose Jim.  
Oh ne era sicuro, perché Greg era destinato a questo: essere l’eroe che dava la caccia ai cattivi. Aveva sempre avuto il ruolo del buono nella storia, per quanto si sforzasse di ribellarsi e sfuggire alla disciplina, non c’era mai stato un singolo momento nella sua vita in cui non sapesse cosa voleva fare del suo futuro.  
Era pronto per questo, lo era sempre stato.  
James d’altro canto non aveva idea di quello che avrebbe fatto del suo futuro. Era una mente brillante, a dir poco eccezionale, ma era troppo strano e imprevedibile per questo mondo, il suo problema era sempre stato quello di voler mettere alla prova i suoi limiti e superarli senza preoccuparsi delle conseguenze.  
Greg Lestrade era stato la sua bussola morale, il solo che avesse mantenuto un equilibrio nella vita e adesso era pronto per seguire la sua strada da solo. Pensò quasi di essere sul punto di piangere, la solitudine era una prospettiva che lo affascinava e lo spaventava enormemente e Greg era stato un riferimento che in fondo non era pronto ad abbandonare.  
Ma non era solo questo. Ammetterlo non era stata la parte difficile, essere gay era la cosa più naturale del mondo per Jim e non lo aveva mai spaventato, ma essere innamorato del suo migliore amico aveva mandato in pezzi il suo mondo e adesso che entrambi stavano per prendere una strada diversa, non poteva andare avanti senza dire la verità, un rimpianto del genere non lo avrebbe mai reso libero.  
Jim Moriarty aveva bisogno di essere libero per esprimere se stesso.  
Ci aveva pensato a lungo mentre aspettava il suo migliore amico. Come sempre, si sarebbero incontrati a sud del porticciolo di Dorchester, dove c’era un vecchio locale ormai abbandonato sulla spiaggia, era il loro posto preferito, nel quale avevano condiviso i ricordi della loro adolescenza.  
Jim si divertiva a descrivere le costellazioni, a indicare le stelle e a dire a Greg quale era il loro nome, spesso parlavano del futuro, dei loro sogni e aspirazioni e si confidavano i pensieri, soprattutto quando i momenti erano particolarmente oscuri e la vita sembrava ingiusta.  
Era seduto su quella spiaggia che aveva capito di essere innamorato. Non lo avrebbe mai immaginato, non era una persona particolarmente affettuosa e non mostrava mai interesse per altri esseri umani, solo per se stesso e per Greg, ma lui era una straordinaria eccezione. Jim era gelido, manipolatore e capace solo di aver cura di se stesso, il fatto di avere un solo amico aveva spezzato leggermente quel muro di ostilità verso tutti ma non era riuscito a cambiarlo completamente.  
Sapeva essere strano, inquietante e oscuro, ma Greg per questo non lo aveva mai giudicato. Gli aveva voluto bene ben sapendo che un giorno sarebbe stato sull’orlo di un baratro con le manette intorno ai polsi e una pistola puntata contro.  
Avevano entrambi deciso di disertare i festeggiamenti ufficiali del diploma, non erano per niente interessati a condividere ricordi scolastici con persone che avevano passato cinque anni ignorandoli o rendendo la loro vita piuttosto difficile.  
Greg Lestrade arrivò con dieci minuti di ritardo – era sempre così – con il suo solito sorriso sulle labbra e un paio di bottiglie per festeggiare, che per Jim significava un aiuto per trovare il coraggio di confessargli tutto, prima che partisse per andare a Londra. Sarebbe diventato un poliziotto, per quanto ribelle e poco incline a seguire le regole, il ruolo dell’eroe era cucito addosso a lui come una seconda pelle.  
« Stasera si festeggia, bisogna fare le cose in grande. » esordì Greg mettendo in mostra il contenuto della sua borsa, ovvero tre bottiglie di champagne e un paio di birre.  
Afferrò una sigaretta dal pacchetto che teneva nella tasca davanti del giubbotto di pelle e l’accese, l’aroma pungente di mentolo e tabacco risvegliò i sensi di Jim – aveva sempre lo stesso profumo, sigarette al mentolo e la colonia che prendeva a suo padre – e i suoi pensieri si fecero vagamente più sfacciati di quanto volesse, dovette fare appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non lasciar trasparire nulla.  
« Da domani cambierà tutto. » sussurrò Jim tentando di non sembrare troppo malinconico.  
« Non essere così drammatico, andrai all’università di Cambridge questo autunno. » era vero, Jim poteva fare qualsiasi cosa, essere ammesso in una di quelle costose ed esclusive università non sarebbe mai stato un problema, ma per quanto provasse a immaginare la sua vita, non riusciva a vedere altro che oscurità.  
« Già, ma non so come farò a sopravvivere questa volta, senza di te che mi guardi le spalle. » sempre sincero con il suo migliore amico, forse troppo. Forse aveva davvero fatto troppo affidamento su di lui, in fondo era la sua bussola morale, il solo che teneva in equilibrio quella mente pericolosamente instabile.  
« Te la caverai, tu ci riesci sempre e ce la farai anche senza di me. » Greg sorrise mentre lo diceva, sapeva che ce l’avrebbe fatta da solo e poi il loro legame non sarebbe mai spezzato, nemmeno con la distanza.  
Quanto si sbagliava. Ancora non lo sapeva ma si sbagliava.  
Jim afferrò una delle bottiglie di champagne e ne bevve una lunga sorsata. Non reggeva l’alcol molto bene ed era certo che presto si sarebbe trovato ubriaco e pericolosamente incline a dire tutto ciò che aveva tenuto dentro per tutti questi anni.  
« Non lo sai che sono pazzo? Potrei fare qualsiasi cosa. » disse prima di scoppiare in una risata. Il suo tono era un misto di divertimento e di consapevolezza ma Greg non sembrava aver colto la sottile sfumatura, o forse decise di non vederla deliberatamente.  
« Sei il tuo peggior nemico. » rispose il suo amico giocherellando con il tappo dello champagne « Io si chi sei veramente Jim e so che farai grandi cose nella vita. » e ne era convinto davvero. Ingenuamente Greg era stata la sola persona a vedere del buono in lui, in quella persona che ventiquattro anni dopo sarebbe diventata la mente criminale più pericolosa del Regno Unito.  
« Sei sempre stato un maledetto idealista G. » disse Jim ridacchiando sottovoce.  
Poco più di due ore dopo, le bottiglie di champagne giacevano vuote sulla sabbia ed entrambi avevano perso gran parte delle facoltà mentali, troppo alcol in corpo per riuscire a ragionare lucidamente e rendersi conto di quello che facevano.  
Ridevano come matti ricordando i vecchi tempi, a distanza di tempo le giornate passate tra le mura di quella scuola non sembravano poi tanto male e in fondo ne avrebbero sentito la mancanza. Jim Moriarty si sentiva bene quella sera, tutto sembrava perfetto mentre parlava con il suo migliore amico e si godeva la sensazione di essere privo di inibizioni e di non avere più niente da perdere.  
« Sai qual è la cosa peggiore dell’aver finito il liceo? » la voce di Jim Moriarty era un sussurro, sembrava quasi che stesse parlando più a se stesso che al suo amico, ma lui era ben in grado di sentirlo.  
« Quale? » era curioso.  
« Tu te ne andrai e non potrò mai dirti la verità. » ora o mai più.  
Greg era sorpreso da quello che disse, sembrava così serio in quel momento, era certo che fosse qualcosa di molto importante per Jim e che lo metteva anche in seria difficoltà. Esaminò ogni possibile scenario, pensò a tutte le possibilità ma non gli venne in mente niente.  
« Di cosa stai parlando Jim? » incredibile come la spiegazione potesse essere quella più semplice.  
« Sono innamorato di te. » ecco la confessione « Non fare quella faccia sorpresa, non sono qui per giurarti amore eterno e tantomeno abbandonarmi a stupide romanticherie. Sei la sola persona che abbia mai cercato di capirmi e il solo amico che ho mai avuto. » non ci fu cosa più semplice da dire.  
« Scusa se non dico nulla, sono sorpreso. » Greg mantenne una calma invidiabile, non smise mai di guardare il suo amico negli occhi, era deciso ad ascoltarlo fino alla fine, per quanto una rivelazione del genere lo aveva lasciato di stucco.  
« Non mi aspetto niente, non preoccuparti. Volevo solo che tu lo sapessi, non è un mistero che io preferisca gli uomini e tu sei decisamente il mio tipo, e poi sei l’unico di cui mi sia mai importato. Quindi si, ti amo Greg e per quanto folle possa sembrare detto adesso, probabilmente sarai l’unico che amerò in questo modo. Tu domani te ne andrai nella grande città e io saprò di non avere rimpianti, questo è abbastanza. »  
Jim Moriarty non era un romantico e queste parole erano il massimo che poteva sperare di esprimere. Ne era certo, non ci sarebbe stato nessun’altro come lui e anche se aveva solo diciotto anni e una vita intera di fronte a sé, una parte di lui sapeva già che sarebbe sceso sempre più in basso, in un posto dove le brave persone non potevano andare.  
Rimase sorpreso dal fatto che il suo amico non fosse scappato a gambe levate di fronte alla sua spontanea e inaspettata dichiarazione. Si era limitato ad ascoltarlo, aveva fumato una sigaretta e aveva bevuto una lunga sorsata di birra; poi aveva capito che Jim era la sola persona che gli sarebbe mancata veramente.  
Probabilmente non lo amava a sua volta, o forse lo avrebbe capito troppo tardi, ma in quel momento era così malinconico e annebbiato dall’alcol che non ci pensò troppo a passare un braccio intorno al collo del suo migliore amico e annullare la distanza tra loro.  
Era solo un bacio – dio, forse il miglior bacio di tutta la sua vita – aveva appena baciato il suo migliore amico e tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era che poteva pensare di farlo molto tempo prima.  
Greg Lestrade era, o quantomeno sembrava, il classico eterosessuale che usciva con un sacco di ragazze e si divertiva con notti di sesso occasionale senza importanza. Era il tipico adolescente in preda al testosterone che collezionava conquiste e ne andava fiero, questa era la prima volta che baciava un ragazzo e fu una vera sorpresa non provare l’impulso di scappare a gambe levate dicendo a se stesso che era pazzo.  
« E chi se lo aspettava. » fu la sola cosa che riuscì a dire in quel momento.  
Erano molto vicini, non c’erano che pochi centimetri a separarli e poteva sentire il respiro caldo di Jim sulle sue labbra, aveva il sapore dello champagne e della pioggia, troppo particolare per essere definito in modo più specifico, e gli piaceva.  
Come gli piaceva quel bacio e quello che aveva provato. Pensò che era ironico: si conoscevano da cinque anni e sapeva tutto di lui, ma mai si sarebbe immaginato qualcosa del genere e soprattutto che avrebbe reagito in quel modo.  
« Vorrei solo non aver aspettato tutto questo tempo. » Jim non si aspettava di essere baciato da lui, un vero peccato non aver detto niente prima, forse le cose sarebbero andate diversamente.  
« Questo perché sei un’idiota. » rispose Greg con un sorrisetto.  
« Su questo non posso replicare. » ammise l’altro alzando leggermente le mani in segno di resa.  
Jim Moriarty desiderava solo più tempo. O almeno essere egoista abbastanza da non lasciarlo andare, ma se una parte di lui voleva farlo, a prevalere fu quell’altra parte, quella che provava per Greg un sentimento tale da non dire niente e lasciarlo andare.  
« Sei il mio migliore amico Jim, noi ci rivedremo. » sussurrò il ragazzo dandogli un altro bacio, e poi un altro ancora, quasi non potesse farne a meno « Un legame come il nostro non si può distruggere. » e lui ci credeva veramente mentre lo diceva.  
Se solo fosse stato vero. Se solo quel legame fosse stato davvero indistruttibile, come diceva Greg.  
Non lo era, non come avrebbero voluto.  
Privo della sola persona che fosse in grado di mantenere un equilibrio nel suo mondo e dargli una ragione per provare quei sentimenti, Jim Moriarty non fu più in grado di controllare se stesso e come già aveva previsto, ebbe inizio una discesa senza soste in quel luogo dove le brave persone non potevano andare. 

Ventiquattro anni sono un tempo molto lungo per pensare. Per quanti sforzi avesse fatto, Jim Moriarty aveva smesso di esistere da un giorno all’altro e Greg Lestrade non era più riuscito a trovarlo, era quasi come se la notte del diploma su quella spiaggia non fosse mai avvenuta.  
Il suo migliore amico era scomparso, di lui non c’era traccia in nessun database o archivio dello stato e tutto ciò che rimaneva a testimoniare la sua esistenza era una vecchia foto che li ritraeva insieme, scattata proprio il giorno del diploma.  
Lo aveva cercato per molto tempo, allo stesso modo in cui si cerca un amore perduto da tempo, poi un altro vicolo cieco si era arreso ed era andato avanti con la sua vita. Era diventato un poliziotto – l’eroe che dava la caccia ai cattivi, così diceva Jim – si era sposato e poi aveva divorziato perché era sposato con il suo lavoro e perché era evidente che il suo sguardo era sempre rivolto a un passato di cui non parlava.  
Adesso era un uomo solo, ironico, malinconico, troppo nervoso a causa del consulente investigativo di cui serviva e cliente abituale del pub vicino al suo appartamento.  
Erano passati ventiquattro anni dalla notte sulla spiaggia e non aveva mai più rivisto il suo migliore amico. E nessuno lo aveva più baciato in quel modo. Greg Lestrade si sentiva profondamente in colpa, aveva detto a Jim che il loro legame era troppo forte per essere distrutto e si era sbagliato.  
Non avrebbe mai dovuto commettere quello sbaglio, perché nel momento in cui lo aveva lasciato andare non si era reso conto che lo stava perdendo per sempre.

 

**Febbraio 2012 – Londra.**

_Quindi cosa accade quando il male ha il volto della persona che ami?_  
« Di cosa stai parlando Sherlock? Stai dicendo che qualcuno sta giocando con te e per farlo piazza bombe sporche in giro per la città? » Lestrade aveva un tono di voce che non ammetteva repliche, la situazione era piuttosto grave e non voleva essere tenuto all’oscuro da Sherlock solo perché avesse occasione di risolvere quel mistero da solo.  
« È stato lui, ne sono certo. Non può essere opera di nessun altro. » era evidente che fosse entusiasta, in un modo tutto particolare e tipico di lui, del resto Sherlock si sentiva stimolato quando aveva a che fare con un pazzo che era all’altezza delle sue facoltà mentali.  
« Dammi un nome! » l’ispettore Lestrade stava perdendo la pazienza.  
« Si fa chiamare Moriarty. » fu la risposta di Sherlock Holmes.  
Non sarebbero bastati altri ventiquattro anni per dare un senso a quello che aveva appena sentito. Ringraziò di avere la forza necessaria per reggersi sulle gambe ma non fu del tutto capace di nascondere quello che stava provando e la sorpresa nel sentire quel nome. Per lui non era nuovo, l’aveva già sentito prima d’ora e adesso il fantasma che aveva tanto cercato aveva fatto ritorno nella sua vita ed era la nemesi di Sherlock Holmes, nonché l’uomo che aveva piazzato quelle bombe in giro per la città.  
L’aria in quell’ufficio si fece improvvisamente soffocante e l’ispettore Lestrade fu costretto a uscire in fretta e senza dare spiegazioni prima di impazzire. Si nascose sul tetto dell’edificio e rimase solo per almeno dieci minuti, con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto e una sigaretta accesa tra le dita. Erano anni che non fumava più, pensava di aver smesso dopo quello che era stato il quarantesimo appuntamento con la sua psicanalista.  
Aveva detto a Jim che il loro rapporto era così forte che niente avrebbe potuto distruggerlo, allora non lo sapeva ma aveva mentito.  
La domanda tornava a porsi prepotentemente e non vi era risposta che fosse in grado di soddisfarlo: cosa può fare un uomo quando il male ha il volto della persona che ama?

_Cosa cambieresti Greg? Se potessi tornare indietro.  
Vorrei avergli detto che lo amavo._


End file.
